


Together At Last, or, A Dragon's Hoard

by Titan_MassMind



Category: Rifts (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Claws, Elongated Tongue, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Oral Sex, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titan_MassMind/pseuds/Titan_MassMind
Summary: Based on an anonymous commission picture run wild.After twenty years and across the myriad realities, the twenty-five year old Royal Frilled Dragon hatchling Baeni the Powerful, has at last found the man who saved her from slavery or vivesection at the hands of Naruni Enterprises-- even turning half his Free Worlds Council cell against itself.  Big, buff, brawny, badass-- and busty!-- Baeni knows what Cal likes, and she refuses to let him treat her like a little girl.  And she knows what she likes, too.She likes BIG.  Big men.  Big muscles.  Big dicks.  And Cal?  Cal is all of that-- and more, biggest of all perhaps, are his heart and his soul.In the battle they just fought, saving each other at Devil's Gate, it was revealed that she's going to have to share his soul with the Cosmic Forge.Fine.  But with no-one and no THING else.  She's together with him at last.  Time to make him her hoard.
Relationships: OC/OC





	Together At Last, or, A Dragon's Hoard

We were in a tent on the outskirts of Old St. Louis, not far from Devil's Gate. Cal’s truck was in for repairs. That meant I had the chance to open my flap to him.

So to speak.

My name is Baeni the Powerful. I am-- in case the name, golden glowing eyes, royal blue hair, and suspiciously organic-looking “Titan Juicer rig” didn’t give it away-- a Royal Frilled Dragon Hatchling.

Naked, more than ten feet tall, and stacked and packed from head to toe, I designed my body to look like a golden Titan Juicer-- one of those who choose to sacrifice their lifespan to a constant cocktail of super-steroids and combat drugs in order to become a giant killing machine. I still had my millennia, and I was stronger-- and brawnier-- than most Titan Juicers ever were _anyway_.

It helped, being able to design my own muscle definition from scratch.

Fuck, I was stronger, brawnier, and just plain tougher than most _actual titans_ by the time I was twelve weeks. After a two year crash course as an FWC insurrectionist, another ten past that serving my hitch, constantly improving my body, mind, and magic, then a further thirteen years chasing his fine buff butt across the myriad realities?

I’ve got delts that make boulders look like pebbles, and biceps that make mountain spirits feel inadequate about their peaks. When my traps flex, light gets caught by my glittering gold back, and my abs aren’t just shredded, they’re so buff they do the shredding. My thighs can crush the main cannon of a kreeghor Kartuhm-Terek. That’s “Doomsday Machine” in Trade Four, or American, or English, or whatever you humans on this weird Rifts Earth call it.

But I admitted to myself, the sweet, bashful big badass who was standing behind me is pretty big himself-- he’s even bigger than when he was a Titan Juicer. And he’s not just big-huge… he’s got the bits to match, and no matter how much he’s still trying to think of me as that cute little scaley thing, the biggest, stiffest, _sweetest_ piece of male-meat on him was getting even bigger by the moment.

Admitted? There’s no shame in it. The sheer physical gorgeousness and strength of the man is a good chunk of why he’s going to be my mate!

Just not the whole-- or even, truly, the heart of it.

Twenty-five years ago, plus a few months, the man standing before me, now calling himself Cal Last, turned on his own Free Worlds Council cell, along with half of his cellmates, when it turned out that they were selling my egg, and my clutchmates’, to Naruni Enterprises for a year’s supply of ammo, some truly nasty weapons, and a couple of Naruni Ovoid Combat Robots.

Thank all the dragons that came before me, most of the FWC considered their souls more valuable than the whole Naruni catalogue. He and Mama Ōyama raised me; my clutchmates others of that sainted cell. Mind you, the FWC helped. Other than the coloration, there’s more than a little of Ōyama’s body in my favorite metamorphic design…

Half because I dearly admired her, and half because pretty early on I decided I wanted Cal’s body in mine. But he always thought of me as a child. Always pushed me to chase after younger, flimsier guys when I was nearly _begging_ for relief.

Fool move, if he wanted to shake me. Just like folding his arms over his chest didn’t so much shake me as prove my point-- a certain frilled, serpentine-lizardish head tattooed into one standing out quite nicely in the tent’s glo-lite.

I was getting impatient with his silent, skeptical look. Like taking off my clothes, flexing up my back and squeezing my glutes hard together was the same thing as pumping my knockout gas breath into the fighter jocks’ locker room on their day off and taking “incriminating pictures.” Not that they didn’t deserve it after that bitch smacked my little brother around, but I digress.

I wanted more than friendship, and I wasn’t prepared to accept him as my father. My once mentor, now maybe peer-- if the Cosmic Forge gave him enough oomph to keep up.

I took his clothes with a simple spell. It didn't even get me a glare.

"You know I can summon my cosmic armor, right, Bae?" he asked, and I smiled. The dead calm in his voice was a giveaway almost as much as that scent.

The same scent that had been delicious to me, even just newly out of the shell. I wanted to lick it then; I will get my taste now. But.

I shifted my hips and shoulders slowly. Muscles swelled, growing past immense and into enormous. My human body wasn’t as flexible as my true form, but Cal thought of that one in even less of a sexual manner than he does the "cute kid." Something else I had to fix, preferably by the end of the night.

Oh, how I curse deciding to shift instinctively that day! He would have protected us anyway.

But he still remembered the adorified little girl I turned into. And would give his life for her, of course. Hopefully, he’d give his life _to_ me, too.

But that was my Cal. Anyway. He certainly was looking at my hindquarters in a sexual way now! Had been since the moment I first showed up in my "Titan" body.

But yeah, right now? As my rump moved just like _that_ , and the extra shaking of my mammaries-- it helps to have literal shapeshifting control of the things!-- bounced along the way, well...

The response of the Cosmic Forge's most forward blessing on his body almost slapped right into me. I smiled, and rolled my shoulders back further, tightening up my traps. Making them bunch up and my tits bounce up.

Right then and there he had to step back to avoid making the final touch of crown to rear. It’s a heavy load my treasure carried. I aimed to get him to spill it.

"Cal," I drawled, "You're not going to blow your cover. So why fight me giving you a blow?" That got him frozen, staring at me.

* * *

"What?" It made him look-- and sound-- like prey. Normally not a look I like on my Cal, but I took it then and there. All things considered.

I remembered Mama Ōyama, the rather large Oni woman he was dating when they rescued my clutch. She was more than half my mom, and like I said, there was no small amount of her frame in my 'morph. Actually, there was a rather large amount, that's the point. I patted one palm on my hip. More than enough fat to smooth the muscle there, but I know what he likes.

Again, being able to shapeshift had its advantage. The flexion that starts in my forearm and heads north is biologically impossible... but the massive effect, incredible.

"Cal, even after the Cosmic Forge remade you, you still have my face tattooed on your left arm. And I see you added my whole bod to the right side of your abs." I smirked. "The Cosmic Forge usually takes away most memories of the prior life, isn't that what the stories say?"

"It's a bit less hazy for me than most," he admitted, grimacing and shifting slightly to the side. His dick bobbed nearly as much as my tits bounced, I swear-- maybe it's the weight and fulcrum. I'm going to have to experiment.

I turned my head over my shoulder, let my natural tongue-- all six feet of it-- slurp out, and drew a credible picture of his face with the saliva, right on my big, bulging bicep-- bigger than his actual head, come to think of it. It looked pretty good, especially with the gold flecks of light scattering from my skin. And boy did his eyes go wide as the tongue popped back in.

"Doesn't that mean that the Cosmic Forge itself acknowledges my claim on you, Cal?"

He didn't have a lot to say to that. But I did notice his delts and traps starting to tense up...

Cal's muscles bulged up and out and I couldn't help but lick my tongue, fork and all, across my golden lips. I could feel the lower suck in over my teeth as though it had a mind of its own, too.

That was the other reason I found him beautiful. The quiet, calm, _giving_ soul who turned on a dime to protect _dragons_ from slavery or worse, yeah, that was nice, of course. He wouldn't be fit to be my mate if not for that.

But seeing him bulge and bulk out, huge muscles moving under dark skin? That was mine. That protected me when I was small. That inspired me when I lost him.

I wasn't small anymore, and I had him, and I wasn't about to let him go.

Cal seemed to understand that. I was smarter than him from the moment I cracked my shell, but I've always been smarter than everyone. It was good to see my treasure follow my logic.

Even better to see that big, juicy, fucking _dick_ moving the way I wanted it to. To me. "Dragons collect items of power, Cal. You going to be a good knight and give me that _rod_?"

He was behind me in a moment. The Cosmic Forge either didn't take away his Juicer speed, or what it gave him compensated. Big and warm and wide--

And his bod was pretty big... and warm... and wide, _too_ . Though it wasn't his chest, more than a foot back out of necessity, that let me feel his heartbeat against my skin. It was a good thing that not even magical flames have much effect on me, because the searing heat was __delicious_.

His big hands ran over my delts, tracing the deep grooves where the striated bands tug and play down to my brawny biceps and my titanic traps. "You got pretty huge, Bae," he said softly. "And you’re not just _wearing_ the strength, either."

The first time I tried to seduce him with the muscles we both know he loves, the big bastard, he laughed it off as a childish prank. I was the biggest of the clutch, but I'd been lazy. Didn't work out.

I had muscles, and they caught his eye, but just enough for him to see what was subtly wrong. I wasn’t used to having the extra meat. Not used to using that strength. Flaunting that power.

Enjoying being the biggest, baddest bitch around.

But then and there, in our tent? Oh yeah. My muscles were all mine.

And I used them like I knew every last pound of hardness. Every last ton. Because I _did_.

"Haven't skipped leg day since, big guy," I said with a smirk, slapping a quad built like a relief map of the roughest Nolgodzai hill country, with my sartorius playing the part of Big Meat River. "Not getting away that easy."

For an implacable champion of a pangalactic cosmic entity, Cal sure seemed stunned, almost lost. It didn’t turn me aside, but it did make me smile. I would never be able to force a Cosmo-Knight to turn aside from his destined path, but I could-- _would_ shape how he took his steps.

Like then. Like there.

"Don't worry," I said softly, reaching back to firmly grab his musclebound hip and _squeezed_. "I'll do the thinking. Just like old times."

His heartbeat pulsed faster, spiderwebbing across his cock, rubbing right over the golden sheen of my craggy, sculpted back. Felt nice... _I'm going to have to see if he canbe taught-- excuse me,_ convinced-- _to learn to use that fat piece of meat as a massage_ tool!

Cal spluttered, making me smirk and run my fingers through the side of my hair, down to the warrior's tail used on the planet he raised me on. Being able to shapeshift left me with some improvements.

A flick of my powerful fingers, and the entire long thing flipped back over my shoulder. The narrow, twisting length unfolded and spraying out along the rugged lines created by my gargantuan traps, and stroking and squeezing the smooth strands against his heavy, girthy tool almost as tightly as one of my hands, all the way down to my ass.

Tighter, actually; I had to put my _actual_ tail somewhere when I shapeshifted, didn't I?

Grunting, Cal squeezed his powerful hands right back down on my shoulders, hard enough to make me cry out.

"Oooh!" I groaned, and yanked hard on his thigh when he tried to pull away.

My musclebound knight groaned. "Bae-- the Forge changed me. I could hurt you, if--"

"Don't you fucking dare stop, Cal Last," I snarled. "So I get a rough fuck? You do remember my _practice_ boys, right? The ones you hoped would get me to look another way while you prayed to all the gods of space they wouldn't?"

Snarled, and flexed out, curling my right arm up in a triumphant bicep-bulging peak! Fist high, I inhaled, letting my tits do the talking in their own wobbly way for a moment. Nodding, I looked back over my shoulder and smirked...

Eyes glowing. "I've looked for you for two decades, and I've wanted _this_ since I knew what mating was. The Forge doesn't object. You want it. You just got _harder_ when I was rough back at you."

"Bae--"

"Don't you Bae me either! Give me what's mine, or tell me to go."

He didn't say a word... just grabbed him some more draconic mega-muscle. I flexed, hard, and even those Cosmo-Knight fingers had to move back in respect as my powerful arm pumped out. It was time to seal the deal.

With no small reluctance, I turned around, letting his hip-- and his dick-- go. The cock I left 'til last, keeping my hair-tail twined around as much as possible of it before turning around completely and re-collecting all the strands together, falling down over my back. He groaned with my motion, precum already drooling down from that scrumptious tip.

It wasn’t just his cock that was with me, nor was it just his silence assenting. His groans took on a possessive growl that made me wonder if the Cosmic Forge gave him Big Dragon Energy to go with the rest, and his hands moved with me and my musclebound frame.

 _Especially_ my muscles. Squeezing, fondling, stroking-- there wasn’t an inch of my shiny golden hide he didn’t want to touch now, especially the bigger bulges-- hard and soft alike. When my oversized tits-- yeah, he was like that too, but I never minded growing them.

I was a vicious fighter, and I liked the effect they had on my enemies for distraction anyway-- smacked across the brawny, burly cross-section of his arms along the way, he moved with that, too.

Just real slow-like, feeling them up and giving me cause to be jealous and thankful of every big-titted girl he’d had between Mama Ōyama no On'na and me. My pussy was getting nearly as wet as those dollops of precum that kept bubbling on…

But I had to admit, it wasn’t _just_ from how he was playing my tits like instruments-- with a symphony written in the key of _unf!_ Seeing that big, brawny body I’d laid claim to as mine…

Actually _acting_ mine? Yeah. I was gushing.

My palms shoved into his plump, broad pecs with the same force that would shatter the side of CAF power armor-- the good kind, maybe even a Ground Pounder. It didn’t even bruise my knight.

Sure left some nice red marks and a half-smile, half-wince on the cosmic champion, though. It felt good to know a girl can sling in the big leagues-- confirmed. But the point was… My knight, my Cal, was built tough enough to take the kind of mating I wanted.

My claws popped out-- I couldn’t hold them back any more. “Feels nice,” he murmured lightly, and I blinked, the gold in my eyes brightening. “I don’t feel much contrast any more-- it’s not that the sense of touch is gone, but…”  
  
His smile brightened. “Rake on… until you get past the belt.” Past. Not below.

That wouldn’t be accurate after all.

My eyes brightened further still. “You got it, big guy,” I said, my voice tightening up. Not just his body was mine.

His mind. And that meant that while his _soul_ might be on timeshare with the Cosmic Forge… I got the best parts.

And the bits that stayed with the Forge weren’t dealbreakers.

All of my siblings have loved helping people since we hatched in the middle of a firefight and started biting Repo-Bot ankle joints.

Unnatural for dragons? Maybe. But most dragons didn’t get my knight, my knight’s strength…

And my knight’s taste. It intoxicated me, and yet again, I couldn’t hold back. As my claws stroked down, leaving swift-healing lines in that perfect, dark skin, I let my full tongue slap out again, wrapping it ‘round and ‘round that thick, throbbing piece of _meat_.

I’d been a very good dragon, apparently. Not only did the Cosmic Forge give me a Cosmo-Knight for my very own, but he tasted even _better_ than he smelled. Mine… Mine… _Mine!_

“Mfmnn!” I groaned, my clit throbbing even harder than his veins. I gave my big hips a nice extra shimmy, shaking that strategically-placed juiciness around for him… but it was kinda flattering that his eyes were mostly still on mine-- or on how my delts and traps bulged out as I moved.

I tightened the wrap of my tongue as his absolutely mouthwatering (and pussy-wetting) precum splattered down far enough to reach the first coil of my tongue. I had his full attention, you might say. He certainly had mine, and not just because of those deep brown eyes watching me with all the love he’d always given me…

Because now, they smouldered with the _heat_ I’d always wanted. His powerful muscles moved under that shiny black skin, pumping as his breathing deepened and his fingers traced admiration onto my own power-built frame.

He was rutting his hips against the tug of my tongue as I sunk down to my knees, balls bouncing as he grunted, “Yes, Bae… Bae… oh, _Forge_ , Bae!”

Music of the angels, if someone had asked me.

I kept my tongue squirming opposite to the smooth, sinuous shaking of my hips. Rolling my well-sculpted golden ass up and down, I pushed my claws to follow the prodigious lines of his muscle, and flexed out the enormous bulges of my own. More and more of that slick manna he called precum and I still call _MINE_ kept falling along the spiral of my tongue as I spread my knees further and further.

The hot air of the tent felt so fucking good on my pussy’s damp lips, and I was instantly soaked still more. All according to plan. Oh yes.

I wanted to see what his reaction to my musk was under the best of circumstances. He was drooling, either way. “Stars and steel, Bae,” he groaned. “Don’t tease!”

My treasured knight made a reasonable request.

So I slurped up all of his precum and popped my six feet of tongue back into my mouth. I was still a dragon, after all. By this point, I was crouched level with his gorgeous balls, their hefty meat resting against the soft curves at the base of my heavy tits-- and the hard prominences of my pecs.

Their natural home. Poor man didn’t have the room to enjoy it; he just growled at me. I deserved it.

“Sorry, love,” I purred, not sorry in the least. A flip of my powerful neck made my hair spill further down my rough-hewn back. “Let me enjoy myself, wouldja? I’ve been waiting for this for so long…”

Okay, so, yeah, I slipped the L-word in while shifting my hips one way and my shoulders the other, squirming around on my knees. But Cal-- like most men I’ve had worth having, and he was going to be my _only_ have from now on-- was a little skittish. I had to be sneaky.

My heart would have broken if I’d seen any hint of conflict in his eyes when I said it. I needn’t have bothered-- the glow in his eyes was almost as visible as my own. “Take your time, Bae-loved,” he said, voice raspy. It was the first time since seeing him again that he’d cracked a pun.The Cosmic Forge left me that, too. I knew then and there that while I might keep accumulating my horde, I wasn’t just going to _let_ Cal keep up his crusade on the Forge’s behalf, not just going to be a supporting partner of my mate’s faith and calling. I was going to have to join whole-heartedly.

The Forge didn’t just save his life. It didn’t just turn him from a mortal with a little extra oomph and a lot sooner sell-by date. And it didn’t just leave his self-chosen stamp of _me_ on him.

It left his laughter intact, when so many Cosmo-Knights are just shadows of their former selves. Shadows and thunder to shake planets, but shadows. I had to blink quickly to avoid crying for joy.

My broad, curvy hips shook and my glutes bulged as my ass squeezed on automatic, shaking in time with the clenches of my core. Dense, squishy, and oh-so-sensitive, my tits ground against the colossal columns of impervious flesh that made up his legs. My nipples, almost as big as my fists, pushed hard against that hardness and I cried out with pleasure as my first little preview-orgasm hit.

My mate. Whole, and instead of dead two decades past, he was immortal. Immortal and smoking hot.

But his politeness deserved an answer. “Thank you, Cal,” I purred.

He grinned a bit, silent as ever, . But as my hand went up to grab hold of his scrumptiously oversized quads, his came down to stroke admiringly over my bicep. Even playing with my body jewelry lovingly, the way he had with my oni Mama’s so long ago.

I’d meant to keep my eyes on his the whole time. Most guys liked that… unless I’m in my favorite form, and then they get intimidated by just how much bigger my muscles are than theirs. But Cal… _My_ knight…

He didn’t have that problem. So I’d meant to keep my eyes on his. But from the second I knelt by those big, juicy nuts, the smell and the sight of those pretty bouncers was just too much.

So I gave him an apologetic wink, leaned in close enough to kiss the balls that now truly and forever belonged to _me--_

(What, like the Cosmic Forge cares about breeding, so long as no innocents are hurt? And I, baby, am no innocent!)--

And inhaled deeply of that heady male taste as I went in to get my licks. At last. Together, with _my_ knight… my _mate_ … at long, long last.

It took me twenty years to get him back, but as far as my dragon instincts were concerned, the moment Mama Ōyama died taking out that Invincible Guardsman _squad_ to cover our retreat, I inherited him for my hoard.

And a dragon _will_ hunt across the very dimensions to get what’s hers.

My knight.

My hoard.

My mate.


End file.
